


Light My Candle

by perlaret



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-08
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perlaret/pseuds/perlaret





	Light My Candle

"You seem upset."

Sango looked up from her dinner at this, a side benefit of the stay Miroku had conned out of the inn owner. The monk was looking at her, his meal set aside as he stared at her with a small frown on his face. She sighed and took another bite of her rice, chewing and swallowing before she answered.

"I'm fine."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Kagome glancing at them curiously as she whispered something to Inuyasha. She hardly could worry about what her friend was thinking when Miroku suddenly put down his chopsticks and took her hand in both of his.

She knew that look in his eye. It meant nothing good.

"Dearest Sango, if you are displeased with the way I praised the owner's daughter so highly earlier, I must assure you..."

"Houshi-sama—" Sango vainly tried to interrupt. Miroku's hands tightened ever so slightly.

"...you are like a flame, bright and true. You, Sango, are the only one able to light the candle of my passion and turn it into a raging wildfire." His eyes twinkled deviously. "Would you like to feel the heat?"

Pressing her lips together thinly—it was the only way to stop herself from laughing at his enthusiasm—Sango pulled away from her fiancé with a dry look. "You must have a fever, Houshi-sama. Only that could explain the _heat_ that has so addled your brains. Perhaps a walk outside in the snow will cool you down."

"Ah, but the moment I caught sight of you again, my temperature would shoot right back up, I'm sure. I'm also fairly certain that, as you are the one who causes this minor problem, you must be the one who can alleviate it as well! What do you say we give it a try?"

He smiled enticingly at her, and they both ignored the way their companions were gawking.

Suddenly, Sango smiled back.

The next thing Miroku knew, he was outside, face-first in a snowdrift.

'_Well,'_ Kagome thought with an disappointed sigh as Sango returned to finish eating, _'that's certainly one way to cool him off...'_


End file.
